Beautiful Mistake
by Bulla-chan
Summary: Trunks X Sandra fic. Trunks gets Sandra pregnant, and has to deal with furious Goten. How will Trunks explain to his best friend about the new baby he has with Sandra? WILL he even explain? Read to find out. Lemon ALERT! Read my profile beforehand!


The Resons Why I Love You

A/N: Another TrunksxSandra fic. Yay. I had a dream about this, so I decided to write about it. I don't own DBZ

Chapter 1: My Beautiful Mistake

Sandra moaned and groaned in pain as she was being rushed to the emergency room. Trunks was by her side. He had a worried look on his face. The day he always dreaded finally came. The day he would make the mistake of getting a girl pregnant.

Sandra tried to grab on to his hand. She was sweating and crying. "Are you going to be there?"

Trunks smiled nervously. It was his baby. Of course he will. "Yeah. Yeah, I will."

Sandra gave him a weak smile and was headed with doctors into the emergency room.

Trunks sat down where the guest chairs were. He let out a huge sigh, and rubbed his forehead. "I'm such a screw-up! It was only _one time_ without rubber. _ONE time_! Heh. Now my girlfriends pregnant. Nice."

He brushed his now sweaty hands through his hair. "I should be in there with her, but I can't bare seeing her yell, and being in pain...all because of something stupid I did."

Trunks took out his cell phone. He dialed Goten's number. He was the only one he could talk to at a time like this.

Goten picked up. "Yeah, hey Trunks. What's up?"

Trunks sighed again. "I'm at the hospital, man."

Goten's eyes widened. "For what reason?" Goten asked, almost scared.

Trunks slapped his forhead. "Remember when I told you I got Sandra pregnant?"

Goten's eyes narrowed angrily. "Yeah..." he sneered.

"Well, she's giving birth right now." Trunks explained.

Goten's eyes widened even more. "What?! But I thought you guys agreed to have an abortion! Damnit, Trunks! You said you'd let her go, and let ME finally date her! Now you're practically her husband!"

Trunks nodded slowly. He promised a few months ago. Goten had been having a crush on her ever since they were kids. He never had the strength to tell her. And so by mistake, Trunks ended up "dating" her.

—Flashback—(a couple of months ago)

Goten sat on the bed next to Trunks playing video games. Sandra was fixing her hair, sitting in front of her mirror.

"Darn!" Goten howled. "I lost again!"

Trunks smiled and patted Goten on his back. "You lose some...you lose some, I guess." He laughed.

Sandra stood up and smiled. "So, how do I look?"

Goten and Trunks turned around. Sandra had just finished curling her gold hair.

Goten smiled. "You look beautiful...!"

Trunks rolled his eyes while Sandra's smile grew larger. "Thank you Goten!" She gave him a big hug. Goten blushed. She finally let go.

Trunks' face turned angry. "Why does it take you so long to get ready for a club? Damn, woman! Its 9:00! We should have left 30 MINUTES ago!"

Sandra rolled her eyes in disgust. "Whatever, Trunks! At least I look pretty, right?"

Trunks stared at the black dress she was wearing that stopped up to half of her thighs. "Pfft. You look like a hooker to me."

Sandra fluffed her hair and made kissy faces at the mirror. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

Goten shook his head. "Can we just go?"

Trunks nodded and headed out the door with everyone else behind him.

—At Club Love–

Sandra danced on stage not caring who was watching. Goten stood behind her watching every move she was making. The song playing was_ Don't Stop The Music_ by Rhianna. Sandra turned around and smiled at Goten. She pulled him over to her, putting his hands on her waist. "Want to dance?" She yelled. The music was so loud, you had to.

Goten nodded. "Yeah! Totally!"

_**Do you know what you started**_

_**I just came here to party**_

_**But now we're rockin' on the dance floor**_

_**Acting naughty**_

_**Your hands around my waist**_

_**Just let the music play**_

_**We're hand in hand**_

_**Chest to chest**_

_**And now we're face to face**_

Sandra went wild, still knowing what she was doing. She was pretty much in control. Goten had a hard time catching up.

Sandra laughed. "C'mon, Goten! Show me what you've got!"

_**I wanna take you away**_

_**Lets escape into the music**_

_**DJ let it play**_

_**I just can't refuse it**_

_**Like the way you do this**_

_**Keep on rocking to it**_

_**Please don't stop the**_

_**Please don't stop the music **_

Goten smirked and watched as Sandra shook it. He pressed his body to hers and jiggled around. Sandra turned to face Goten and blushed.

"Goten...you smell really nice." She smiled bashfully, still dancing.

The song finally ended. A new one played which was The Way I Are - by Timbaland.

Trunks walked up behind Sandra and poked her on the side. "Man I love this song."

Sandra smirked. "Me and Goten were totally rockin' it out. He's a pretty good dancer."

Trunks coughed in disbelief. "Yeah, I'm sure." Trunks looked over to a door across the floor that had a sign that read "Invite".

Sandra and Goten stared as well.

"Ooh." Sandra smirked. "The _invite_ room."

Goten's cheeks turned red. He knew what the invite room was. And boy he wouldn't mind going in there with Sandra.

Trunks raised an eyebrow and hugged Sandra around her chest. "You wanna go in?"

Sandra pushed him away. "No way. I'm a_ virgin_, and I'm staying one, thank you very much!"

"I'll bet you'd go in with Goten. He's an innocent guy." Trunks sneered.

Sandra closed her ears. "Shut up! Can we just stop talking about this, please? I came here to have a good time!"

"Trunks, I need to ask you something." Goten grabbed Trunks over to the other side of the room.

Trunks pulled away from Goten and dusted off his arm. "What?"

Goten blushed. "You know how I've been trying to tell Sandra that I like her, right? Well, I STILL can't. I was hoping you could tell her for me?"

Trunks looked over to Sandra at the bar having a few drinks. "Why not tell her yourself?"

Goten stopped his foot. "Trunks! C'mon! Are we best buds or not?!"

Trunks sighed. "Fine. I will. You stay here." He said as he walked over to the blue-eyed heart-throb.

"Oh my gosh! Trunks! We were just talking about you!" Sandra laughed.

Trunks had a confused look on his face. He looked around. There was no one else but her at the bar. Everyone else was dancing. "What?"

Sandra took another sip of her drink. "Yeah. M-me and the um, me and the um...guys! We were just talking!" Sandra said as she fell onto Trunks' chest.

"H-hey! What are you–," Trunks looked at the empty glasses on the table where Sandra was sitting. "Are you _drunk_?"

Sandra shook her head. "No. No! I'm not! Why can't you trust me?" She said getting off of Trunks.

Trunks shook his head. "Yeah, you are! Whatever. Hopefully you get what I'm saying." trunks started as he watched Sandra finish the rest of her rum. "Ugh. Goten likes you!"

Sandra scratched the back of her head. "W-what was that? I'm sorry. Hahah. I didn't catch it." She laughed.

"Dammit! Goten has a crush on YOU!" Trunks yelled.

Sandra gasped. She slapped her hand on her chest and put her drink down. "You have a crush on me? That is so cute!"

"Wait, HUH? No! Not me," Trunks explained.

Sandra placed her delicate hands over Trunks' mouth and giggled. She then stood on her toes to kiss the purple haired boy.

Trunks was about to move away but it was too late. He was already memorized by her lips. He should have been thinking if Goten was watching him or not, but right now, he didn't care. Holy hell._ Sandra _was _making out_ with him for goodness sake! And she's _drunk_! Double-whammy!

Sandra pressed off Trunks lips and circled around his chest with her dainty finger. She then pointed to the invite room.

Trunks quickly shook his head. "N-no! I can't! Goten's the one who should be in my position right now!" Even though Trunks was already aroused, he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Goten.

"What? C'mon! It'll be fun!" Sandra smiled pulling him to the room.

Trunks shook his head. "Whatever happened to _I'm staying a virgin_?" Trunks asked.

Sandra shook her head. "Why would I say that?"

They were in front of the invite room finally. Sandra opened the door and pulled Trunks in with her. She lay down on the bed with her arms and legs spread out, stretching. Trunks knew what she wanted, but the only reason she wanted it was because she was drunk and didn't know what else to do. But that didn't stop him. He climed over Sandra, brushing away the strands of hair in her face. He kissed her passionately and let go.

Sandra's eyes softened. "More." She smiled.

Trunks looked around. He was searching for a condom machine or something that STORED them, but he couldn't find one. He rubbed his eyes. "Sorry. I can't find any rubber. Looks like your fantasy will never come true."

Sandra shook her head and pulled Trunks towards her. "Yes. I want it. I want it to come true. I want it to come true now."

Trunks had a confused look on his face. He kinda wished she weren't drunk so she could understand the words coming out of his mouth.

Sandra's hands slid down Trunks' stomach and circled around his belongings. Boy that feels good. Trunks thought. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his shirt off and pressed against Sandra, hard. He pulled up he dress revealing her underwear. Wet. He proceeded to pull them down and move his fingers in her own belongings. "You really are still a virgin." Trunks chuckled. He pulled down her straps and proceeded to suck on her breast. Sandra moaned. He pulled her dress off her and smiled. And he then took his pants off and proceeded inside her going faster and faster with each pleasurable moan she let out. "Yaah!" Sandra yelled. "It hurts! You're hurting me on purpose, Trunks!" Sandra said with her eyes closed. Trunks smirked. "I'm not here to hurt you." Trunks said, leaning over to her head to kiss her. He kept going until finally he let his juice out inside her. He started panting, and lay down next to Sandra. He stuck his tounge inside her mouth and kissed her. Her body was weak. She could barley move, but she somewhat loved the feeling. She got up and climbed on top of Trunks. She grabbed his belongings and massaged it gently. She began sucking on it. Trunks' eyes soften. "Yeah." He said controlling her head. She let go, licked her fingers and mouth, and flipped her hair. "I could do this for days." Trunks smiled. He only wished she could.

Sandra finally fainted ib Trunks chest. Trunks rubbed her back. "This was the best club night ever." He said.

—End of Flashback—

Trunks rubbed his eyes. "I know, man! My fault big time!"

Goten was pissed. He quickly hung up the phone befor he said things he would probably regret in the future.

"Goten? Goten?? Damit all!" Trunks cursed putting his phone back in his pocket.

An hour later, the baby was finally born. Trunks walked inside the room, trying to be happy. But when he saw the baby, he didn't need to try anymore.

Sandra smiled holding it. "It's a girl!"

A part of Trunks somehwhat dies. He was glad that the baby came...but he was hoping that it would be a boy. He smiled anyway. "Wow. She's beutiful!"

Sandra nodded. "Here, you hold her."

Trunks picked her up. He gazed into her eyes. He couldn't believe it. He was a daddy! He was happy, even though this wasn't what he wanted. He tickled his new born daughter on her cheeks. "Hey." She started. "I'm daddy. I'm your daddy. Can you say 'hi'?"

Sandra gave a weak giggle. "She can't talk yet!"

Trunks rolled his eyes. "I know that. Well, what are we gonna call her?"

Sandra pondered. "I've been thinking of 'Maple'. I like that name a lot.

Trunks shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, babe. I was just hoping it was a boy." he handed Maple back to his girlfriends arms.

Then nurse came in the room with a gentle smile on her face. "I'm here to take your baby to the nursery, if you're ready."

Sandra sighed. "Yeah, I'm ready." She lifted Maple up so that the nurse could carry her.

Once the nurse left, Trunks stared at Sandra with a serious look on his face. "If there's ANYTHING you need, I'll be here. I'll be right here, I promise. I'll fluff your pillow, I'mm turn the TV on for you—ANYTHING!"

"It's okay, Trunks. I really just want to go to sleep right now. So, if you can just leave..." Sandra said in a weak voice.

"Oh, yeah! Alright. Of course. Whatever you say!" Trunks kissed Sandra on her forehead and walked to the door. "I'll be in the hotel across the street if you need me. Just call, okay? Please?"

Sandra nodded and yawned. "Goodnight, baby."

"Good night." Trunks said as he left and closed the door behind him.


End file.
